


Good morning, Sunshine!

by secretlovesick



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my otp that nobody cares about, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Mornings were never Izumi's favourite. Some mornings were nice and most of them were bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in 40 min at 2 am please ddont be too mean

Mornings were never Izumi's favourite. Some mornings were nice ; The ones where he woke up an hour before needing to leave for school and he's able to relax were his favourite ones. However, some of them were bad ; terrible. 

And this morning was surprisingly not one of those. 

Izumi thought that waking up in a bed naked, legs tangled with an also naked Arashi would have been horrifying. Very, very horrifying. Terrible. 

But it wasn't. It was quite relaxing, if he were to be honest. 

Arashi's sleeping rested face looked so neutral. It was still very, very beautiful but it wasn't like the usual. There were no exagerated pout, no sly smile, no teasing grin, no fake smile...

Peaceful was the word to describe it. Peaceful, content and pretty. Very pretty. Handsome, too. 

Izumi scoffed to nobody in particular, 'No wonder he kept stealing my jobs.' He thought. Of course, he'd never admit outloud any of that. Izumi had his pride to keep, boyf- ...Teammate or not. 

(They weren't dating. Sure, they said 'I love you' sometimes and they kissed and hugged and did... Other things. But they weren't dating. At least, that's what Izumi keeps telling himself. )

Carefully, Izumi moved to lie down more on his side, facing Arashi. Slowly, he placed his hand on Arashi's cheek, a tiny smile decorating his lips. 

"Hey..." He whispered, not really having the intention to wake the other up, "I love you, you know..." His cheeks felt warmer but he continued anyway, "...You and your stupid handsome face." Izumi rubbed his thumb on Arashi's cheek gently as if taking in his facial features. 

Hearing no answer from the blonde (Thankfully - He'd have no idea how to deal with his friend hearing what he just said. ) Izumi decided to explore Arashi's face more in details and more carefully. 

His cheekbones, the shape of his nose, his ears, his lips... 

His lips. 

Taken by a sudden urge, Izumi tenderly kissed Arashi's lips. They felt and were soft, so soft. They weren't bruised from the past night (unlike Izumi's). Well, not that they're ever really bruised after any night ; whenever they kissed, Arashi was always the more dominating one of them and always felt the need to bite his lips. 

Not that Izumi would ever complain about it. 

"Nh..Izumi-chan..." A voice mumbled against his lips, "...What are you doing ?" 

Quickly as if taken by a sudden force, Izumi removed himself from Arashi, his face -and most of his body- turning a deep shade of pink. "Y-You... This..." He gestured the two of them quickly, "This never happened. " As soon as Arashi opened his mouth to talk, Izumi put his hand on it. "No. No talking. You shut up. " 

Arashi chuckled tiredly and drapped his arm on Izumi, bringing their bodies closer together. He moaned contently and breathed in Izumi's hair. "You didn't have to stop, you know." Izumi blushed and looked away, his gaze downwards and shameful. 

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" He mumbled, more bark than bite in his words. 

"Mmhm. Understood, Izumi-chan." Arashi smiled and closed his eyes again, a wave of sleepiness hitting him suddenly. His breathing slowed again, a gentle soft breeze on Izumi's hair, indicating he fell back asleep. 

Not moving an inch, Izumi sighed. 

Not like he'd ever admit it, but as simple as it is, it was one of the best morning Izumi had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey um. hi
> 
> i lvoe araizu
> 
> a lot
> 
> so much. 
> 
> and theres like 5 fans of it so blease,
> 
> and uh. if you want to hmu on twitter about it or about arashi or izumi my twitter is @araizuP


End file.
